


The horror was for love

by beyourhero



Series: Dearly Beloved [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Hannibal AU, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rating May Change, Unhealthy Relationships, brief levi/petra - Freeform, brief mentions of eruri, though there are small side pairings with others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/beyourhero
Summary: This is a love story between a skilled profiler, who has the ability to dive into darkness and think like the most atrocious men, and a prolific serial killer, who possess a brilliant mind, and discover the beauty inside the darkness within the profiler.This is a story about love and madness, and the ugliness of it all.(A Hannibal AU)





	The horror was for love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all! I’m here with a new attemp at writing a fic!  
Like some of you know, a few weeks ago I wrote a drabble set on the Hannibal universe for these two, and i thought that was it. Well, i got a really lovely comment and i said ‘why not?’ So here it is!  
Obviously, this fic will follow some aspects of the series, but other details will be changed. Since the focus here is the development of their relationship, some killers won’t be discussed or even addressed, or that’s how im envisioning this story so far.  
Of course, if you have suggestions or comments, please do tell me!
> 
> As always, this work was unbeta’ed and English isn’t my first language.  
Enjoy!

  
“You are our best asset. Can you at least look at the files? For the old times, please?”

  
The head of the Behavioral Science Unit of the Survey Corps asked, smiling charmingly, just like he knew he would get most things. But his tactic was ineffective to his old friend, one of the best agents that the SC had ever had within its troops.

  
“You know I don't do that shit anymore, Erwin. Besides, you've got Hange in forensics, Shadis with the trainees, and Ral in your unit. Hell, event Brzenska in the Garrison would cooperate.”

  
Levi Ackerman was a peculiarity. He not only was a gifted profiler; he could even think like the killer. He understood their motives, he could find and decipher clues inside the crime scenes, he could practically recreate it to a T in his mind. And that terrified him.

  
His instability didn't allow him to be a full-fledged agent in the field, so he could only cooperate as a consultant, on occasions, and work in the Academy full time. And as much as he had wished to work as an agent, his own mind was his most ferocious enemy.

  
The price of imagination, he had heard Petra Ral, another old friend of his, say multiple times. And it was true. It was a curse to be able to get in the shoes of the most awful serial killers, it left him emotionally drained, physically tired, and gave his nightmares more fuel to keep tormenting him at night. No wonder why, although his strength was apparent, he also looked fragile, with his small stature, pale skin and huge bags under his eyes.

  
“Levi,” Erwin said more calmly, sliding the file over Levi, “just look at the photos and tell me what you see. There have been seven missing girls, and we're afraid another one will be missing by the end of the month.”

  
“But the news only reported six.”

  
“The seventh girl was reported missing before I came in.”

  
Levi opened the file, staring at the bright faces of the girls. They had nothing especial, only their green eyes and reddish hair. But there was something, just with a glance, he could tell something was off.

  
“What do you think?” Erwin, noticing how Levi started to get lost in thought, asked. “The killer has a type. Same height, same weight. All of them are sixteen, are redheads and have green eyes.”

  
“It's not a type, not exactly,” answered Levi, pressing his thumb on his lips, “he's, he's looking for something that feels missing. Or replacing it.”

  
Erwin nodded, making a mental note about what Levi was saying. But he didn't interrupt him. He knew Levi wasn't one to talk a lot, but when he did, it was better to let him express himself.

  
“But he's not giving them back. He's not sharing a message. Chances are that the girl he really wants, isn't even among them.”

  
Levi looked at Erwin with a frown and an exasperated sigh and then nodded. “Just this one time, eyebrows.”

  
Erwin didn't even try to hold back his victorious smile.

  
x-x-x

  
The Sanders lived in a small house in the city. They were a normal family, and nothing looked out of the ordinary. And still, Levi had a bad feeling about it.

  
“…and when we came home after the weekend, we couldn't find our Sammy,” Mr. Sanders retold what he had already told the officers that morning, looking tired and concerned about her daughter's wellbeing.

  
Levi listened, though he didn’t pay enough attention. He was going over the information in his head while petting their white with grey strips cat. Erwin was used to this behavior, being partners in the past, but when Mrs. Sanders kept staring at Levi with annoyance, he had to step in. “Levi, anything you want to ask?”

  
“Yeah, were your cat irritated, agitated or ill when you came back?” The couple in front of him looked at Levi as if he were mocking them, and Erwin mentally slapped himself in the head.

  
“Levi, can you please….?”

  
Levi stopped his petting and straightened up, sighing. His tendency of being blunt had caused him problems in the past, so he leaned close to Erwin, and whispered, “if the cat was fine, then… fuck…” he closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Erwin, chances are that she was taken from here.”

  
Were Erwin less experienced, he would give away his initial surprise, but instead, he turned to the couple, “So, how was your cat?”

  
“Are you two fucking insane?!” Snapped Mr. Sanders.

  
“No, I’m serious,” replied Erwin calmly, looking at Mrs. Sanders.

  
“He was fine. He looked like his normal self, why is that important, Sir?”

  
Levi crossed his arms and hunched, trying to make himself look smaller while Erwin took out his phone, making a call. “Yes, we need a forensic team here, send them over the Sanders’ address. Ah, yes, tell Hange to bring her team over then, yeah, take this place as a crime scene.”

  
The parents paled, and Mrs. Sanders almost fainted, holding onto her husband. “Can I see your daughter’s room?” Levi requested, trying to move on as quick as possible. Mr. Sander nodded and stood up, with Levi following him while Erwin waited for the team downstairs. Once outside of the door, Levi put on some latex gloves while instructing Mr. Sanders not to touch anything.

  
A surprised gasp left the man’s lips when Levi opened the door and had to lean against the detective to avoid falling because of the shock. There, in the bed, laid Samantha Sanders, wearing a white nightgown with stains of blood.

-x-x-x-

  
Several officers were patrolling the neighborhood, questioning people to know if they see anything out of the ordinary during the day. And inside the house, Levi stood still in Sam’s room, with a somber and almost pained look on his face.

  
“Take your time, Levi,” Erwin whispered by his side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, but retreated quickly when he saw Levi flinching. Yeah, the shorter man wasn’t a big fan of physical contact, but it was more apparent when he was stressed, like at that moment. “If you wanna talk, then talk, if you don’t, well, we’ll be waiting for you outside.”

  
When Levi was finally alone, he straightened his posture and took a deep breath. He walked around the room, familiarizing himself with the details, and then, he closed his eyes, letting the darkness surround him, allowing the overwhelming feeling of being trapped inside the confines of his own mind, and when he felt like the air was escaping his body, a pendulum started to swing, back and forth, back and forth, back and…

  
_ I see her sleeping peacefully, and it’s almost a shame that I must do this, but it’s you or her, and I’m not risking her life. In a sudden movement, I straddle your chest and wrap my hands around your throat, cutting your air intake. You look at me with terror, and it pains me because you look just like her. This is my design._

“Wow, you’re Levi Ackerman, The Levi Ackerman! I’m so glad I gotta work with you!” The loud voice of a girl startled him, making his heart beat faster.

  
“Who the fuck are you?!” He demanded to know, growling. The girl paled, scared of the agent’s angry reaction. Different voices could be heard from the hallway, and a brunette that Levi was very familiar with, came in bouncing.

  
“Levi!” Hange, head of the forensic department greeted him, “as much as I love to see you, I didn’t know you were working right now. Sorry, sorry, Sasha here can get overexcited.”

  
Levi frowned deeply, eyeing the other two men that came in after Hange, one with a weird cut and two-colored hair, and the other bald. The horse-faced guy -because Levi could swear, he looked like one-, walked to Sasha and hit her on the back of the head, causing her to yelp. “Which part of ‘Levi fucking Ackerman is on the damn crime scene’ couldn’t you understand, dumbass?”

  
“B-but he was just there, I thought he was waiting for us to come.”

  
“No, idiot! He was doing his little trick that traps killers and all that stuff!” The bald guy whispered -more like half screamed-, elbowing her. “Did you see how he do it?” Sasha shook her head, and the three of them jumped startled when Hange cleared her throat.

  
“As I was telling you, Levi, they’re my new team! The overexcited one is Sasha Braus, an expert in fiber analyses, the little one is Connie Springer, specializes in fingerprints, and the handsome one is Jean Kirschtein, he will tell us what killed her in no time.” Hange introduced her team, fresh from school, but little prodigies as she liked to call them.

  
“You forgot to put them on their diapers,” Levi said with a blank face, earning a snicker from Hange.

  
“Levi is a delight to work with, you’ll see, guys!”

  
The team looked at Levi, nervously, and tired of the scrutiny, he snapped, “Oi! Get to work, bunch of brats!” The trio almost saluted him and exclaimed a loud “Yes, Sir!” But Levi ignored them and walked out of the room.

  
“Isn’t he a bit weird?” One of them asked, and Levi stopped in his tracks. “Yeah, he never qualified as a full agent. Too unstable, you know, the whole recreating the crime scene inside his head or some shit like that.” Another said, and Levi wanted to get back in and tell them to do their damn job, but Hange raised her voice, shutting her team up.

  
“In case you haven’t noticed me here,” she started, sounding calmer than normal -a very bad sign that she wasn’t one to fuck up with-, “Let me tell you a little something; Levi is not only one hell of an agent, he’s also my best friend, and I would appreciate if you keep your comments to yourselves, because guys, my babies, I’d sadden me to have to replace you from my team.” With that last threat, they gulped and returned to their work while Levi decided to join Erwin downstairs.

-x-x-x-

  
“Okay, so he strangled her, that’s very clear, the killer also took out her liver, that and the other injuries were inflicted postmortem,” Jean explained, examining the body of Samantha back in the forensic lab. Hange hovered over them, observing their work, Erwin kept a distance and listened to the information, and Levi leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed and a neutral expression boarding on boredom.

  
“The injuries were covered with what I believe is remains of bone and skin from an animal, a stag most likely,” Sasha informed, “but I’m not sure why.”

  
“Some cultures think it’s therapeutic,” answered Hange, and Connie let out a small laugh.

  
“What? Is he feeling remorse or something?”

  
“No, he wants to fix what cannot be fixed,” muttered Levi from his spot, his eyes couldn’t be away from the open cavity of the body on the table, and then, the realization hit him.

  
“She had liver cancer,” Jean added, “could that be his trophy?”

  
“No, not a trophy. He’s apologizing, in some way. He couldn’t complete his ritual, but he didn’t want to disrespect her, so he returned her body to her house,” Levi took in a deep breath, “one can’t consume the meat when it’s infected, or in this case, when it has cancer.” Levi said so with the same bored expression, ignoring the eyes of the others, that stared at him as if he had said something unbelievable. He looked away and closed his eyes, wishing he could be back in the safety of his house.

-x-x-x-

  
Levi avoided Erwin two days in a row, asking Petra Ral, a colleague of his who also worked as a consultant from time to time, to teach his classes. So, when Petra saw Erwin walking into the classroom with a small frown, she couldn’t help but smile.  
“Levi isn’t available today, Erwin.”

  
“I can tell. Did he say for how long he’s going to be away?”

  
“He’s not away, he’s at home. He probably feels exhausted.”

  
“The case isn’t over yet, and we need him,” when the last recruit abandoned the classroom, Erwin added, “You’ve observed him during your time here, haven’t you?”

  
“Yes, as I would with another colleague. But I’ve never been in a room alone with him.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“Because I’m his friend. Levi doesn’t trust many people, and the fact that he trusts me is precious to me. Besides, I already said no when you suggested to study him. He’s not a science project, and I won’t make him one as long as he lives.”

  
The silence weighed on them, and Erwin considered Petra’s words. It was awful to admit that even he was curious about Levi’s mind, but he would never force him to endure a psychological test if it was in his hands.

  
Petra put her things away, adjusting the small bow of her dress. “Listen, Erwin, what do you think that drives Levi?”  
“The need for justice?”

  
“Yeah, but also fear. Fear is the price of imagination, and what he does, when he steps into the mind of a killer, I cannot imagine how he manages to sleep at night.”

  
Petra was right, of course, she was, and Erwin knew it, but he also knew there was no other way other than to use him and his gift. No other agent could do what Levi did. “Promise me that you won’t put him out there alone,” Petra said, looking serious.

  
“I won’t, Petra. But maybe if you help. -“

  
“Oh, no. No, thanks. He’s my friend, and he would hate me if I try to analyze him.”

  
“What? Afraid of being in a room alone with him?” When the psychologist didn’t answer and only blushed, Erwin shook his head, fondly. “Never mind, then. Hange recommended me one of her students. Very promising for the looks of it, his name is Eren Yeager.”

  
“Eren?” Petra lighted up visibly, “he is one of my favorite students! Smart, indeed, he got his license last year and he’s only 28. He’s very polite for someone so young, but he’s dedicated. He’s the total opposite of Levi, so I’m sure he can be of help. Most psychology departments are filled with personality deficiencies. Eren would be the exception.”

-x-x-x-

  
“I’m afraid I’m not enough,” the patient whispered for the tenth time, and Eren suppressed a tired sigh. Instead, he smiled softly, placing his hand on the taller man shoulder.

  
“The hour’s up, but we’re going to work on your confidence more next week, alright?” When the patient nodded, Eren led him to the door, and after exchanging their goodbyes, he was alone in his office. He rubbed his temples and took off his jacket. He loved his job, but some days, he felt like he needed a well-deserved day off. Maybe he could go out tonight to refill his pantry. That always put him in a good mood.

  
The ring-bell rang, and he groaned, but still, he went to attend the door. He was greeted by a tall and broad man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and thick eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and His next patient would arrive after his lunch break, so he didn’t know what to expect.

  
“Good afternoon, Dr. Yeager, I’m agent Erwin Smith,” the man showed him his badge, “may I come in? If you don’t have more patients, that’s it.”

  
Eren nodded, keeping a polite smile on his features. He couldn’t lie, having a federal agent so near, unsettled him, but he still needed to know what the man wanted.

  
“What can I help you with, Agent Smith?” Eren asked, observing how Erwin looked around his office. The place used to be a small, one storehouse, but Eren renovated it, and now it was an office, a small kitchenette, a waiting room, and the bathroom, more than enough space for him. Besides, his own house wasn’t too far, so he had everything right where he wanted.

  
“You have a nice office, Doctor. I’m surprised someone so fresh would go full into private practice so quickly.”

  
“Heh,” Eren smiled, seeming shy, but he was watchful of Erwin’s every move.

  
“And your thesis about traumatic experiences at a young age and selective mutism was so detailed, no wonder why you got a full scholarship at Hopkins.”

  
“They were very generous, yeah.”

  
“Yes, considering you already had one for your artistic abilities and a half for your participation in the swimming team. I’m honestly surprised to know about your achievements considering, well, your upbringing.”

  
“My upbringing?”

  
“Yes. I read the public records about what happened to Dr. Yeager Sir and your mother. I’m sorry,” Erwin politely said, ignoring the draggers that Eren threw at him with a glance.

  
“It seems like you’re interrogating me, is that so? Should I call my lawyer?” Eren’s smile faltered, and his façade was dangerously close to falling. He played with the scalpel that he kept in the pocket of his pants, seizing the blonde that was too focused on every little decoration.

  
“What? No, no, I apologize if I seem intrusive,” Erwin finally looked back at Eren, interlacing his fingers behind his back to avoid keep touching everything at hand, “I’m here by a recommendation of Hange Zoë, she talked highly about you. As well as Petra Ral. Both agreed that you were the right person to help us in this case, Dr. Yeager.”

  
At his words, Eren smiled wider, feeling the tension leave his shoulders. “Just Eren, please, and of course, I would be honored to assist you in any way I can.”

  
-x-x-x-

  
After ambushing Levi in the bathroom, ‘convincing’ him to discuss the latest clues that Sasha found in the lab (a very specific small metallic piece, used in constructions such as pipes and so), Levi was leaning against the wall, listening to Erwin and the surprisingly young psychiatrist that was there to assist them.

  
The psychiatrist, Eren, didn’t look like his peers, even Levi mistook him for an intern, with his casual clothes consisting on jeans, a light blue shirt and a yellow cardigan that made the color of his greenish eyes pop up and looked way too good with his tan skin. And his hair, pulled up in a bun with some strands hanging lose, yeah, he didn’t look like any psychiatrist he had ever met.

  
And the boy -because at first glance, Levi was sure he was, at least, ten years his senior-, smiled so easily, even discussing the gruesome details, he didn’t seem perturbed in the slightest.

  
“What do you think, Mr. Ackerman?” Eren asked, interrupting Levi’s thoughts. He didn’t answer right away and kept his eyes set in the wall that Erwin liked to call “the investigation board”, because different photos, informs, and clues were all there, in a display that was leading them nowhere.

  
“I think he’s gonna kill again, and soon. He was unsatisfied with his last pick. I can say we should expect another body in the next days.” The agent finally moved his eyes to the psychiatrist, who was staring at him attentively. The corner of his mouth turned up, almost unnoticeable, and his penetrating eyes didn’t move from Levi’s own. The psychiatrist, then, rested his chin on his hand, tilting his head as he did so, and there was something in the way he stared at him, with such intensity, that started to bother Levi. He quickly looked down with a frown.

  
“You’re not too fond of eye contact, are you?” The question caught Levi off guard, and he was about to snap at Eren, but, as if he were sensing it, Erwin looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Tsk, no. Why would I be?”

  
“Why would you not be?”

  
“Because it’s distracting, eyes are distracting. You see too much, you don’t see enough, and frankly, that shit becomes annoying, so yeah, I avoid them. Erwin?

  
“What are you scared of, Mr. Ackerman?” The question, once more, came as a surprise, but he didn’t give time to answer, he continued, “I can only imagine how it is. To keep what you see and learn, touching everything present in your mind. Your values and morals are there, yet they’re disturbed by your associations, appalled at your dreams,” he paused again, taking in Levi’s shocked expression, “no way to build forts for the things you love.”

  
In a moment, Levi was standing in front of Eren, clenching his fist to avoid hitting him like he wanted to do. “Listen here, you little shit, you have no right to come here and try to psychoanalyze me, you fucking heard me?” Levi’s tone was threatening, ignoring where he was. He wouldn’t let one stupid brat talk to him like that as if he knew him. That was why he hated psychiatrists.

  
“Agent Ackerman, shall I remind you that you cannot act so rudely while on duty?” Erwin came to stand behind Levi, grabbing his arm lightly, not wanting to make things worse by the unwelcome touch.

  
“I apologize. Observing is what I do, but I’ll do my best to keep it at minimum,” Eren sounded almost shy, but Levi believed it was an act. He didn’t reply, only shrugged Erwin’s hand and started gathering his things.

  
“Levi, we haven’t finished here, yet.”

  
“I have a class in five minutes about psychoanalysis, and I’m not gonna be late because of your stupid whims.”

  
“Levi…”

  
Without another word, Levi stepped out the office, fuming along the way.

  
Eren rubbed the back of his neck, smiling shyly at Erwin. The older man remained impressive, not being this the first nor the last time that Levi snapped at someone at work. “Just don’t do this next time. Be more careful around Levi, he doesn’t like psychiatrists for a reason.”

  
“I will try my best,” Eren nodded, and both of them returned to the analysis of the evidence they had collected so far. But a few minutes later, Eren said, “Has Levi always been like this?”

  
“Hmm? Snappy and grumpy? Yeah, since I know him. Why?”

  
“Just curious.”

  
Another moment of silence in which Eren tried to wrap his head around Levi’s particular way of thinking. He came prepared before his meeting, reading as much information about Levi Ackerman, but there was not much that could give him a better insight about him, and the brief works that other psychiatrists wrote were tasteless, calling him crazy or a freak. And, if Eren could be certain about something, was that Levi was something more.

  
“I think he has what we call ‘pure empathy’,” Eren blurted out, confusing Erwin for a second, “he can assume your point of view or mine, and maybe those that scare him. It’s an uncomfortable gift, Erwin.”

  
“Don’t let him hear you speaking about him like that. He can take you down in an instant, and it’s not pretty,” Erwin chuckled, a little bit annoyed about Eren’s enthusiasm for Levi’s mind. At least, his curiosity seemed genuine, and not the product of the interest in making a name in the psychiatrist community.

  
“Don’t worry, Erwin. I’m confident I can help Levi see this killer’s face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here:  
Tumblr: miitzwrites  
Twitter: mitzwritesfics  
Pillowfort: miitz


End file.
